1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to scoreboards and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved permanent, multi-purpose scoreboard used primarily for scoring dart games.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Darts is a game that may be played in many different ways. Although all dart games involve a target and a group of throwing darts, the manner in which a game may be played and scored can be varied in many ways. Historically, the playing of darts has developed a number of different games each having a different name and rules as well as different scoring arrangements. Some of these scoring arrangements are relatively elaborate and, heretofore, the practice has been to use a blackboard to outline a scoring pattern according to the particular game being played. Because of the complexity in the scoring of some of these games the preparation of a score sheet on paper or on a blackboard consumes an undue amount of time and detracts from the enjoyment of the game.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a permanent scoreboard adapted for use primarily with dart games and having a number of different scoring cards that may be quickly and easily changed from one game to another. Another object of this invention is to provide a simple, reuseable, permanent scoreboard primarily for dart games and which has an integral writing surface separate from the scorecards so that the cards are not marked by scoring and may be re-used.